A Second Honeymoon
by A White Guy
Summary: Having gone so long without doing anything like husband and wife, Shinji and Asuka decide to go on another honeymoon to reignite what they once had. M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Sunrise was here, and two EVA pilots were about to clock in for their shifts. The husband-and-wife duo of Shinji and Asuka, both famously great pilots in their own rights, were prepared for another battle to save their home. They were informed well ahead of time that this particular scenario would be a bit more intense than normal. But they weren't two of the best pilots for nothing. In all honesty, it was all they had time to do with each other lately.

Shinji and Asuka had barely had sex since their honeymoon. It was fantastic, but it had been such a long time ago. Neither of them had much downtime on account of being EVA pilots, having little time for each other or even for themselves. The few times they had really been intimate with each other was on the rare occasion where they could have meet up together for lunch or dinner. By the time they both got back to their city-side apartment, they were both too tired to really do much of anything, and would quickly pass out for the night before getting up the next day to repeat the whole process.

"Well, here we go again," Shinji said, softly groaning as he walked through the entrance to the NERV center.

"We both signed on for the same thing," Asuka said, "No complaining on bad days."

"Heh, that's rich coming from you," Shinji retorted, "You nearly destroyed the break room when they ran out of creamer."

"I _refuse_ to drink coffee black," Asuka replied, "You'd think they would know that already!"

Their bickering stopped as they had approached the adjacent locker rooms, noticing that one of them seemed to have yellow tape around it. Specifically the one labeled "Women".

"Oh great," Asuka said, "Now how do I change?"

"Well..." Shinji said, "There's always the men's locker room."

"You'd think I'd actually be allowed to change in there?" asked Asuka.

"We're married," Shinji replied, "How awkward can that be?"

"...touche," Asuka said, "Alright, just don't let any other perverts walk in while we're changing."

Shinji walked in first, making sure there were no other guys that would peek in on his wife. When the coast seemed clear, he motioned for her to follow behind him, which she did after making sure no one was in the hall to see her.

"Let's just do this quickly," Asuka said, "I don't want people asking questions."

Even though they were married, both of them faced away from each other while changing. Force of habit from their pre-dating days. Still, that didn't mean they wouldn't both take an occasional peek. Asuka saw Shinji's pants be casually tossed aside as he started grabbing his plugsuit from his locker. From the corner of her eye, she saw his shoulder blades spread as he inched his way into his plugsuit, longing for a time when she'd wrap herself around him all over again just like they used to. Shinji, meanwhile, started having similar thoughts when he saw Asuka's sundress float gently onto the bench. From the corner of his eye, he saw Asuka standing in her underwear, pulling out her plugsuit. It had been too long since he got to properly feel her up like a husband does to his wife, which was a heavy downside to his job.

After a minute, both got into their form-fitting plugsuits and casually exited the locker room, with none the wiser, and no further thoughts about each other...

* * *

...until the middle of their battle with an Angel, a more evolved form of Sachiel the 3rd Angel, donning two giant red circles on its torso instead of one. It's name was unimportant, it was a target that needed to be destroyed. Asuka had knocked it down onto its back, watching it pant from exhaustion. But looking at it on its back, her thoughts turned to Shinji, her husband lying there after a long day of work, her burning desire to pounce him like an animal, only to slip into exhaustion alongside him. Shinji, meanwhile, had approached the Angel and saw an opening on the torso...specifically in between the two red circles that masked it. But Shinji didn't see red circles. He saw his wife's double D breasts bouncing around, her nipples teasing him subconsciously.

Their respective distractions proved to be a downfall, as the Angel, in a sudden burst of energy, got up and knocked the two EVA pilots down. Neither one of them were expecting that move, nor were they currently of a sound mind to get themselves back on their metaphorical feet. Were it not for the intervention of their friend Toji, things could have ended a lot worse. Toji did not appear to have any trouble taking down the Angel, while Shinji and Asuka simply watched in confusion.

* * *

"I've never seen the head honchos that angry about a screw-up," Toji said.

The three pilots were walking side by side down the hallway after the chaotic battle they had just fought. Shinji and Asuka were mostly silent as their superiors made their disappointment clear. The married duo were clearly embarrassed about what happened.

"Seriously, what happened out there?" Toji asked, "You guys have never slipped up like that before!"

"I was...kinda distracted," Shinji replied.

"I had a few things on my mind, too," Asuka replied.

Toji knew what that meant. He knew the two of them were overworked and that also meant they probably hadn't done _it_ in a while, even if it was a good stress reliever. Who'd have thought they wouldn't try the one surefire thing to cure what ails them?

"You know what you two need?" asked Toji, "You need a vacation!"

"But we can't!" Asuka exclaimed, "There's still a whole bunch of tests to do and who knows when the next Angel arrives?"

"The other pilots can handle it," Toji said, "You're not the only good pilots here, you know. Besides, you're married! You should spend some more time together doing something other than piloting giant robots all the time!"

"..are you sure about this?" asked Shinji, "You won't be too overworked if we're gone?"

"Psssh, naw!" Toji exclaimed, "We got this!"

Asuka and Shinji looked at each other in consideration, realizing, slowly but surely, that Toji was right. They really did need a vacation. They needed to go back to how they started their marriage...

"Okay," Asuka said, "If you so insist, Shinji and I will take some time off."

"Perfect!" Toji said, "And since we're such good friends, I'll even make the arrangements for a neat little...getaway."

"What are you thinking?" asked Shinji.

"Just," Toji replied with a wide grin, "Take some R & R around town for now, just relax. Leave the details to me."

It almost seemed like he was rushing them to get out, like he needed them gone for some reason. But the married duo didn't pay it any mind as they exited the NERV center, walking down the sidewalk hand in hand.

"Now for the arrangements..."

* * *

 **This chapter was more of a prologue/starter. The lemon scenes will come later in this fic. PROMISE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Shinji and Asuka both walked down the streets hand in hand, city lights reflecting off their skin, as they arrived at a small but popular pub by the center plaza. Shinji wore a green polo with jean shorts and sneakers, while Asuka wore her traditional sundress. Shinji couldn't help but notice some of the stares some guys gave Asuka. And that was because Asuka's breasts, which had grown to double D cups since their youth, were bouncing around as they walked. Of course, it didn't help that she insisted on keeping that sundress since her youth. It still fit, she claimed. It still did, but did nothing to hide her cleavage, her nipples poking through the loose fabric, threatening to pop out at any time. Not to mention the skirt length that gotten shorter. One wrong move and it was a panty shot for the world to see.

"Ladies first," Asuka said, holding the door open for her husband.

"Age before beauty," Shinji insisted.

Asuka playfully punched his arm before walking inside. After getting the two of them a table, Asuka stared out across from Shinji, tapping her foot against the table-stool. For lack of a better word, she was nervous. It really had been a long time since the two of them had gone out. But like Toji said, things were being handled fine at the NERV center. She just hadn't been on a date in a long time, let alone getting alone time with her own husband.

"Something wrong?" Shinji asked.

"N-Nothing," Asuka replied, "Just a little nervous."

A waitress arrived with both of their drinks, placing them down in the center of the table.

"Relax, honey," Shinji said, "We're married. We used to date in high school. It shouldn't be that hard."

"I'm just not sure how to do it," replied Asuka, "With all the work at the NERV center and the tight schedules..."

"Asuka, honey," Shinji replied, "Tonight we're not worried about work. Tonight, it's just us."

He lifted his glass, as did Asuka, as they clinked.

"To us," Shinji said.

"To some well-deserved time off!" Asuka exclaimed.

* * *

It was definitely a nice meal. But neither Asuka nor Shinji would remember that until the next day. The work stress had them drinking more than they usually would. One beer turned into sampling much harder liquor, and after a few glasses of those, the young couple were trying to make their way back to their apartment, drunkenly holding each other for support. Fortunately, for their neighbors, they were the type of drunks who giggled quietly to each other as if there was a big inside joke rather than the kind who ran around the neighborhood screaming about who they loved or what they thought about people they hadn't seen in years.

"Tha...t-that was the best night in a loooong fuckin' time," Shinji mumbled.

"Oh s-sh-shut up, Shinji, yourrrrrr...you're drunk," Asuka slurred.

"Nooo, you're drunk," Shinji replied back.

Shinji lunged in for the kiss, busting open their front door as they walked through the halls with her arms wrapped around him. _His_ arms, on the other hand, were bent inward as his fingers pinched her nipples, which even in his drunken stupor, he could tell they were getting hard.

"Hmmmhmmm," Asuka laughed, "You tickle..."

Pushing her against the bedroom wall, his hands fully gripped Asuka's large breasts. Though they were the size of melons, they felt like marshmallows in his hands. He continued squeezing them as he felt her smooth legs rub on his own leg. Asuka moaned as she felt herself getting wet, though in her drunken state, she didn't know if she was peeing herself or if she was starting to cum. Fortunately for both parties, it was the latter.

"Come...c-c'mon, hubby," Asuka said, pinning her husband down on the ground, "Keep it up..."

The last thing Shinji remembered was the soft feel of Asuka's breasts in his hands and his whole body going numb...

* * *

Shinji opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows as the familiar headache crept up. His vision took time to adjust, but knew he had been staring at the bedroom ceiling. Shinji rubbed his temple with his fingers, slowly lifting himself off the floor. After rubbing the cobwebs out of his eyes, he shifted his focus to his wife. The good news was that unlike him, she made it to the bed and looked very comfortable. The bad news was she was a mess. The one pleasant part was that her dress slipped down her torso, revealing her massive boobs being pressed into the mattress. Her hair, on the other hand, was disheveled and out of place, covering most of her face, save for her mouth. Which was how he knew she was currently drooling into what was normally _his_ pillow.

"Well," Shinji said, "At least she's sleeping peacefully."

If her snores were any indication, he was correct. Out of instinct, the first thing he did after waking up was check his phone for messages. Not a whole lot, mainly random texts from people in their friend group. But one text stood out. It wasn't from anyone he knew, but it looked like something he would be greatly interested in.

Tokyo Princess Cruise Lines: Honeymoon Edition.

Shinji looked back at his slumbering wife and remembered why they took time off from work...to spend more time together. Perhaps a second honeymoon was in order...


End file.
